1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrostatic type car air purifier and more particularly to a very simple electromagnetic shielding mechanism for electromagnetic waves which tend to cause interference in car mounted electric equipment, such as a car radio.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electrostatic type car air purifier or air purifier for removing floating dust, floating bacteria or cigarette smoke, etc. contained in the air of a motor vehicle cabin and generally for keeping the cabin air pure by further applying sterilization, deodorizing, or adding ions has been used for many years.
Such a known air purifier comprises, for instance, an electrostatic dust collecting portion, an ultraviolet ray sterilizing illuminator, a negative ion generator and fan driving motor. All of these devices are sources of electromagnetic waves which cause noise disturbances for car mounted electric equipment.
Such electromagnetic waves are generally weak in intensity and will not propagate substantially outside the vehicle. The waves may, however, adversely effect for electric or electronic equipment such as a radio mounted in the same vehicle.
This problem is more pronounced for an automotive vehicle as shown in FIG. 1 which comprises an antenna 2 embedded in the rear window glass 1 or provided by printing on the surface thereof. In such type of vehicle, the air purifier 3 is most likely provided on the rear parcel shelf 4 for convenience of air circulation in the cabin so that the antenna 2 and the air purifier 3 are placed very close together but a considerable amount of noise electromagnetic wave may be coupled therebetween.